Word of the Taggerung
by Kael Jade
Summary: A father-son relationship in the midst of a vermin clan...


I don't own any names you recognize from the books… In fact, Treylu, Meruit Lisk, and the Juskalisk are my only made up characters. I'd like to thank Computer Dunce for being the superglue for my ideas. Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review.

Treylu Bowbeast smiled as his son hit the target dead center for the 5th time in a row. "Ha! Yer a real Bowbeast now, Vallug. Ain't none but me who can shoot an arrer that well."

He smiled at his father's praise. Though Vallug was only thirteen seasons of age, his father, Treylu, had taught him his skills with the bow and arrow. Through years of practice, he had perfected them; all the clanbeasts would soon find this out, too. "Can I show Eefera?"

Treylu smiled. "O' course, Vallug, go on." Though the Juska clan was made up of cruel vermin, his son and him had relationship that was hard to obtain; with others, he showed no mercy; with his son, he showed friendship. 

The leader of the clan, the Taggerung, was the fiercest of them all. He would kill as an afterthought, and nobeast could outfight him. However, the ferret was a wise ruler, and their clan of Juskarath was the most powerful and the largest. Anybeast to stand in the way of their clan was either very foolish or simply ignorant. That was why tomorrow, when they engaged the Juskalisk tribe in war, they stood no chances of losing.

As dawn approached, Vallug was practicing his archery in preparation of the upcoming battle. He was pleased that he had been chosen as one of the archers in the war instead of staying behind, as the others his age were to do. 

As he watched his arrows find their mark time after time, he suddenly started as he heard a voice behind him. "Excellent shooting, Vallug. Yer father taught you well." 

Vallug could only stare at the as the Taggerung looked down at him. The leader of the mightiest clan of Juska, praising a thirteen-season-old ferret for his archery. He found it surprising he was even looked at by the mighty Taggerung. "Th- thank you, sir." 

Vallug glimpsed a small smile on his face as the ferret turned and walked away. "I think you'll do well against the Juskalisk." He couldn't believe he was just commended by the Taggerung himself! Vallug stood in shock for a moment before he realized it was time to ready himself for the battle.

He hurried back to the camp and saw his friend Eefera, a weasel, wistfully watching the others suit up for the attack. "You'd never believe wot just 'appened t' me, matey!" As he proceeded to tell the stunned weasel of his commendation by the Taggerung, Sawney Rath, the Taggerung's son, walked up.

With a sour face he sneered at Vallug. "You think your so much better than us, just cuz yore daddy taught you the bow. Well guess what? You're not the only one goin with 'em t'day."

Vallug looked at Eefera and rolled his eyes. "Of course you're going with us, yore dad's the Taggerung." Sawney had long been a nuisance to both of them; not only because of his haughty attitude, but because of his skill with a knife. He had lorded this over them often, and they could say nothing; they both knew he was their better with the weapon.

Sawney looked at him patronizingly, then pulled out his knife. It was not as nice as his father's, but it was still a good weapon. "You wanna say that again, ferret?" Sawney sneered. "You're right, I am his son; bet I could kill you and get away with it because of that."

Vallug knew it was true. He turned aside and started gathering up the equipment he'd need for the battle, and Sawney arrogantly walked away, laughing. Vallug's triumphant mood was spoiled, and his sullen attitude persisted until the march toward the Juskalisk camp began.

The battle ended with the Juskarath dragging away those who surrendered, and looting and plundering the rest. Vallug himself had shot down six Juskalisk vermin, and was not hesitant to tell anybeast willing to listen. His father was especially proud of him, and let him know. "Ha ha, that's me son, Vallug! I on'y got nine meself; won't be long afore ye catch up t'me." 

Vallug beamed with pleasure, and smiled cockily. "I'll beat you next time, Father." They walked back to the camp with the rest of the vermin as the sunset shone down on the battlefield, red as the ground it shone upon.

Back at the camp, as the former Juskalisk warriors were repainted with Juskarath tattoos, the Juskarath vermin had a party round the fire, drinking the wine and eating the food they plundered from the Juskalisk. Meruit Lisk, the former leader of the Juskalisk, had led a wealthy tribe, and the food they had stocked was used merrily by its new owners. Vallug watched as his father told his version of the events, with him being the hero of the battle. Everyone laughed as he related how he and his son took out half the Juskalisk alone. 

Vallug smiled as the drunken vermin ruffled his head fur. One of them shouted, "We should have Treylu be our new chief!" This comment was followed by many others of the same sort, all in merry jest, by the drunken vermin. Treylu laughed, and Vallug laughed with the rest of them, until he noticed the Taggerung glaring down at the vermin, standing unseen at the edge of the crowd with his popularity stolen by the Bowbeast. Vallug stopped laughing; he felt an icy cold shiver run down his spine as the Taggerung looked at him and disappeared behind a tent. 

As the vermin finally settled down to sleep, the Taggerung sat in his tent, thinking. Finally, he called his young vixen seer, Grissoul, and spoke his thoughts to her.

"The Bowbeast, Treylu. Is he a threat to my rule?" 

The vixen was frightened of the Taggerung, yet somewhat pleased that he asked her instead of his usual flat out killing on suspicion. She cast down her bag of stones and shells, and stared at the configuration.

Then she panicked. She saw nothing but rocks and shells, and couldn't find an answer; she started breathing hard, and knew he would punish her if she said nothing… so she lied.

"See thou, the omens tell all things. The shell in between two rocks, Mighty One. The two rocks fallen together, this is the Bowbeast and his son. The shell between them, this is you. They will plot against you and attempt assassination." She shut her eyes tightly, knowing she had probably condemned them both.

The Taggerung looked at her thoughtfully, his face showing no emotion. "You may leave."

Grissoul let out a sigh of relief.

The next morning, Vallug was dragged out of bed by Cobain, a ferret captain. "The Taggerung wants you, kid." As he was dragged to the Taggerung's tent, Vallug looked apprehensively around him. They arrived, and Cobain thrust him to the entrance and mouthed "Good luck."

Vallug was nervous. He entered the tent and stood before the Taggerung, the Mighty One. After what he had seen of the Taggerung last night, he knew this could be nothing good. He was right. 

"I have been informed, ferret, that your father and yourself are planning to assassinate me. Is this true?"

Vallug's eyes bulged out in fear. "NO, sir! …wh- why would you say that?" His heart thudded twice as fast as it normally did, as he knew that his words could make the difference between life and death.

The mighty Taggerung was nonchalant as he spoke. "Then tell me, young Vallug, why your father riled up the beasts last night, and why my seer has told me of this? You don't suppose I would murder anyone for something I couldn't prove, do you?"

"But sir, they were drunk! They didn't mean i-"

"I knew you wouldn't think me that heartless. I'd never kill someone without proof." The Taggerung's impassive face suddenly changed to a hard glare. "That's why I want _you_ to kill him."

Vallug froze.

"I've thought this all through, Vallug. This will accomplish several things in one step. It will prove your loyalty to me, not to your father, it will eliminate a potential threat, and it will save me the trouble. And if, perhaps, you refuse, I suppose I'll just kill you both."

Vallug couldn't move. His mind was in shock. How did this happen!? One day euphoric about a victory, the next sentenced to kill his own father… his best friend.

"I'll give you till noon, how's that fer fair?"

As Vallug walked out, his mind still in shock, the Taggerung called out "And I wouldn't try running, I'll have you both under guard."

Vallug finally found the courage to tell his father about what the Taggerung had said. His father looked shocked, and somewhat confused.

"I've always been a good warrior and a faithful clan member… I don't understand…" His face hardened. "The Taggerung has made up his mind, and there's nothing I can do to prevent it." He looked around at the dozen guards around him, then looked down at Vallug. "Lissen up, little mate. If I'm gonna die either way, I don't want you to go with me. It's the word of the Taggerung, Vallug; he does wot he thinks is right, and nobeast can persuade 'im otherwise." He leaned in close, then took a few deep breaths. "Vallug, I want you to shoot me… _I want you to live_."

Vallug choked down his tears. "I can't. I can't do it, Father."

"Vallug, you have to! Lissen ter me, I know I won't survive t'day, mate, but I need you to live. Show the next generation what a Bowbeast is made of." Treylu held back his tears. "You're a Juskarath, little matey. You can do this." A short pause, as he took a deep breath. "I'll miss you, Vallug."

Vallug swallowed and brushed away the tears. "Are you sure, Daddy?"

"Aye, Vallug, I'm sure."

The Taggerung and the Juskarath sat watching as Treylu Bowbeast was tied to a tree, ready to be executed. The Taggerung then stepped forward and announced "Let this be a warning to those who would assassinate me. I am the Mighty One, Zann Juskarath Taggerung, and am not to be toyed with." He stepped back and glanced evilly at Vallug, who stood with his head down and a bow in hand. "Vallug: prove your worth. Kill him."

The band of vermin surrounding the execution site were perfectly silent. Vallug took a deep breath, lip trembling, and looked up. His father looked at him as if to say 'I'm ready.' Vallug mouthed "I'm so sorry…" then lifted the bow, aimed, and blinked back a tear. He stood for a moment with his eyes shut tightly. He then took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and fired.

The Taggerung looked at him and smiled. "I think you'll do well in this clan, Vallug." He walked away, and most of the vermin followed. Vallug sank to his knees and stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he looked up. Sawney Rath was the only one left. Sawney nodded at him, as if to say "I'm impressed; I couldn't have done it." Vallug rose, and nodded back. Then he walked back to the camp, leaving the body of his father, trainer, and best friend. 

Vallug was a new beast; none could become close to him, and after a while, none tried. He became a hardened warrior. Killing didn't faze him, and he would shoot a clan beast as easily as an enemy. He was a leader in that he was a loner. The Juskarath respected him because of his savagery. He hated, because those he loved were taken from him. He was a cruel killer.
    
    …But he never forgot his father.


End file.
